Moments of My Time
by Intercedo Circu
Summary: Brief moments in Remus J. Lupin, Sirius A. Black, James Potter, Peter Petigrew and Lily Evan's life.


**A/N: So. I'm back. **

**This will be a chaptered fic. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Each chapter will be a self contained "moment" so if I end up with no time to write any more you can't yell at me for not finishing. **

**I am working on a longer story, but I want to wait for HP6 to come out before I post anything from it. If you do read it, please note that these moments will be things that I won't assume you know, but will be referred to. ;) **

**Because I like doing that. **

_The stars shall fade away, the sun himself grow dim with age, and nature sink in years, but thou shalt flourish in immortal youth, unhurt amidst the wars of elements, the wrecks of matter, and the crush of worlds._Joseph Addison

**Moment One**

It was quiet now. Remus had waved goodbye to his parents on the platform and watched as they disappeared around the bend. They had looked so much older then the rest of the first year parents. He didn't know what to think. It was his fault that they had turned out like this. The gray hairs were evident from nights of worry and he knew it was about him. He still felt awful about it. It was his fault they were old so young.

As he had gotten on the train his mother had pulled him back for a moment and handed him a brown paper package. She smiled and had told him to open it alone and look at it for comfort. He had found a completely empty compartment and carefully undid the brown paper. Inside was a book, _The Lies They Told You_ by Mathew Thompson. Remus frowned at the book and opened it, studying the inside pages and suddenly realized what it was. Mathew Thompson's father was a werewolf, which was how he had gotten the bite in the first place. Mathew was a rights activist for werewolves now. This book was banned and his parents had found it for him. He couldn't believe it. With trembling fingers he began to read the beginning of the book.

"Anyone sitting in here?" A boy asked, sticking his head around the door. He was tall for an eleven-year-old, with ear length black hair, that fell into his pale grey eyes. An easy grin graced his face.

"No." Remus replied regretfully, closing the book with a snap and putting it, cover down, on the seat. "Need a place?"

"Ya." The boy said, pulling a heavy trunk into the room. "Everywhere else is full."

Remus blinked. He had seen plenty of first years around. Why would this boy chose to sit with him? He shouldn't push the stranger away though. Just because Remus was different didn't mean that he was going to isolate himself. The book had told him that, even in the few minutes of reading he had gotten. He was supposed to have a normal schooling. Or as normal as you could get with his kind of background. That thought in mind, Remus stood up and helped the other boy pull his trunk into the room.

Remus stood there awkwardly for a moment, but the other boy didn't seem to notice. He wandered over to the seats opposite to where Remus had been sitting and flopped down. Remus shifted uncertainly, staring at this strange boy.

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way." Sirius said with a wave of his hand as he stared out the window. Remus felt like he might choke. The Blacks were notorious for their dark dealings. They were strictly pure and Remus knew that if this boy found out what he was there was no chance that he would fit in with this boy. Now he was nervous for sure.

Cautiously he edged over to his book and shifted it slightly so he could sit on it and smiled timidly. "Remus Lupin." He said finally. Sirius's grey eyes flickered over his form and sat up.

"You look awfully edgy Remus," He said finally, "I'm not going to hex you into thousands of pieces you know."

Remus smiled and would have laughed if he had the capability.

"They don't teach us that at home until we're twelve." Sirius said and Remus's smile faded. "Oh come on, can't you take a joke? I wouldn't blast anyone into a thousand pieces if you paid me my father's fortune." He made a face and leant back, but Remus was all the more jumpy because this was a Black. He didn't know if he could trust the dark haired boy to tell the truth.

There was a knock on the compartment door and a small round-faced boy stood in the doorway. Remus sat up straighter and looked at the boy intently. "Have either of you seen a rat?" he asked. "I've lost mine."

"No, sorry." Remus and Sirius said together. Remus looked at Sirius and flushed. He didn't know why that made any sense at all. It was weird that they had said it at the same time. He shook his head slightly and smiled anxiously at the pale boy.

"Oh, well, if you see him…" Remus almost reached out to the boy, asking him to come back and stay with them. He didn't know what to say to a Black. He apprehensively rubbed the inside of his left arm.

"We'll tell you." Sirius said kindly. Remus frowned slightly as the pale boy disappeared.

"That was nice of you." He said some-what cautious of what sort of answer he would get to that observation. Sirius shrugged.

"As I said, I wouldn't blast anyone into a thousand pieces for anything." The other boy was so sincere that Remus wondered if perhaps he was telling the truth. It just didn't seem like something a Black would do. Sirius was staring at him and Remus looked away. "You do know you've got a gray hair." Sirius said after a moment.

"What?" Remus asked, hands going to his head at once and tugging at the sandy blonde mess, trying to see this grey hair Sirius was talking about.

"I'm joking grandpop." Sirius said chuckling. Remus dropped his hands and crossed his arms.

"Do you think it's amusing to laugh at everyone you meet? You'd do better to blast everyone you met to pieces, at least then they wouldn't think about doing it to you for being awful to them."

"It was only a joke or two." Sirius said, the smile dropping off his face so quickly that Remus wondered if he was doing it again, pushing away someone that could have been his friend. What was he thinking? Sirius Black would not be his friend. Not when he was what he was.

"Well they weren't very funny."

"I disagree!" Sirius said. "I was only trying to get you to warm up to me. I mean I've just been thrown out of three compartments because of my family and I was hoping this wouldn't be the fourth, but if you think that I'm _trying_ to be mean to you then I might as well leave." He rose and made for his trunk. Remus stood as well.

"Wait, what do you mean you got thrown out of three compartments because of your family? Who were you with that they would throw out a Black?" He asked, face more confused now then nervous.

"Well my family isn't popular with the kind of people I would like to hang out with. The people my family likes aren't the people I like."

Remus stared at him for a moment. "Well," he said finally after a pause, staring at Sirius's chest, since it was at eye level.

Either Sirius was lying and Remus was going to end up in hell for believing him, or he was telling the truth, which was a type of bond between them, though he wouldn't tell the other boy about it. Sure Sirius was getting it for his family, but it wasn't like he could help his problem any more then Remus could. He decided to trust Sirius, if only on this matter and looked up in the other's eyes with an apologetic smile.

"You haven't repulsed me too much." He said finally. "You can stay if you want to." He said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Really?" Sirius's response was so genuine that Remus couldn't believe that he had doubted the dark boy's word before. He was like a huge puppy that was so glad to finally have someone to play with.

"Yeah." Remus said with a slight smile. Sirius grinned broadly at Remus and Remus found that he couldn't help but grin back.


End file.
